Rise of the Slenders
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Instead of growing up to fit an old goats plan, young Ciara takes fate and screws it over as she is taken in by a clan of vampires and awakens her creature blood, watch as she takes on the world along side her mates. (On hiatus for now)


Welcome to my Slender/Harry potter crossover!

Hello everyone, I have recently been watching Markiplier's Slenderman videos. Along with reading Harry potter, and so this was born!

Now Ciara(Fem-Harry) will be a female Slender, she unlike the males does not kill people willy nilly. But she is protective of children.

For what her casual slender form wear is, look on my Polyvore account for 'Ready for Style' that's what she wears.

I do NOT own Slender or Harry potter in anyway shape or form. I only own my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

PRIVET DRIVE

FEW MINUTES AFTER MIDNIGHT

It was a cold night at Privet Drive, with winter closing in fast and birds flying away south. Along with it being cold it was also quiet among the streets with only the occasional cat meowing or the rustle of bush's from rabbits or fox's, along with the local mammal's was the local reptile's.

One such reptile was not your average garden snake, it was longer and bigger. This snake was Rattle snake out enjoying a nice stroll of the night, now you might all be asking why was a cold blooded snake out in October in England? It would be dangerous for a cold blooded snake to be out on this cold night, well that would be true for a normal snake.

No this snake was an animagus, the snake had wanted to escape the party's it had come across in the magical world. it liked the peace and quiet of the muggle world, even though it was dam cold!

The snake kept slithering along past the many cookie cutter houses, until it hit the drive way of one of them. The snake paused as it's tongue tasted the air, turning its head the serpent slithered up the drive way and up to a small bundle sitting on the door step.

The snake hissed as it looked the infant over, the Rattle snake froze when it saw the scar on the baby's head along with tasting a rapid change in the baby's blood.

The snake gave another hiss before it's form shifted until a 25 year old woman stood over the child, she had long brown hair reaching her mid back in a braid with piercing amber green eyes. Her clothing consisted of muggle jeans and a shirt with black shoes and winter coat, she knelt down and gently picked the child up.

"Well well, little Ciara Potter, I never knew you had _that_ creature blood in you" The woman said with a small purr as she traced the scar. She also smirked showing her fanged canine teeth to the world.

She could feel the dark magic trying to corrupt the child, but the child's magic was having none of it and in a deadly move had activated Ciara's creature blood as a last ditch defence. And it was working, the creature blood was dissolving the dark magic and slowly healing the scar.

"I wonder who put you here? Oh well, you best come with me, I know my mate will love you" The woman said as she turned and walked away from the house.

As she walked she took note of how Ciara's skin slowly turned a pale shaded as her hair grew a little bit, the woman smiles as she saw a black mist start to leek from the scar.

"Interesting, Oh where are my manners? My name is Salina Nightclaw" Salina said as she arrived at the centre of the street.

Salina gave a smirk as she looked around the street one last time, before looking down at Ciara and with a quiet she left the street.

NIGHTCLAW HOUSE

Inside the living room of Nightclaw estate was a young man around 27 years old with short black hair and silver eyes, his clothing was made up of a comfy T-shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. This was the leader of the vampire Nightclaw clan, Daren Nightclaw.

He was looking out of the window when he heard a quiet crack, turning around the man saw his beloved wife back home but with an extra package.

"Welcome back dear, who is this?" Daren asks as he went over to Salina.

"Say hello to Ciara Potter dear, I found her on a muggle door step" Salina said as she held up the baby for her mate/husband to see.

Daren's eyes widen as he looked at the 'Savior of the wizarding world', what was she doing on a muggle door step off all places?

"Is the little one Ok?" Daren asked as he leaned forward to get a better look at the baby girl.

"Yes she is now" Salina said as she stroked Ciara's hair, thus revealing her healing forehead.

"Now?" Daren asked as he looked up at his wife, slight confusion present in his eyes.

Salina nods as she lifted Ciara up for her mate to sniff, Daren looked back at the child before leaning down so his nose hovered over Ciara's chest and took a big inhale of the infants sent.

He gasps pulling away from the child saying "She has _that_ blood in her veins?"

Salina nods as she pulled Ciara close to her chest, she pulled the blanket away from Ciara to show her now thin body with very pale skin. Her hair was now down to her chin and seeming to move almost like it was alive.

"Won't the wizarding world be so surprised? There Savior is a legendary being of untold power" Salina said as she watched Ciara shift in her sleep.

Daren calms as he steps forward saying "She will need a lot of training to control her powers" he reached over and petted her hair making Ciara coo in her sleep.

"Indeed she shall, we will help her along with the rest of the clan" Salina said as she looked at her husband, this made him nod as he looked back at the young girl in his mates arm's.

"Welcome to the Nightclaw clan, young Slender" Daren said as he watched Ciara awaken.

The young infant moves as she awoke from her sleep, her eyes slowly open to show her stunning emerald green eyes. Those eyes glowed with power as she looked around the new area she was in, along with the two people looking at her.

Daren and Salina smile as they looked at Ciara, the young girl coos before a smile formed in her face as she started to laugh. She liked how these two people looked and smelled!

The two vampires smile as they watched Ciara's hair float in her happy state, Oh yes it would be a big adventure to rise this young Slender. But it was going to be worth it, for both Ciara and her new parents.

* * *

Done!

Hope you lot like this story, It's going to be a tough one on who Ciara should get paired to.

In the next chapter we have a small time skip and learn how Ciara grows up, along with how her powers develop.

Until then please leave a review and tell me what you think about the story, see you lot in the next chapter!

SaberbaldePrime Signing out!


End file.
